Winnifred “Freddie” Pink
Winifred "Freddie" Pink is a reoccurring character first seen in Season 9 of Murdoch Mysteries, portrayed by the actress Alex Paxton-Beesley and Ella Querin as young Freddie. Character Arc A Governor General Young Scholar from Prince Edward Island, Winifred Pink entered into the Young Scholars competition of 1875 under the name Freddie Pink, as she "...'' knew I wouldn't stand a chance if I used my real name''" (ep. 907), and went to summer camp in Algonquin Park. Independent, she was determined to manage on her own at the camp despite being bullied by Edwin Clarke and Jacques Devereaux While at camp she saw the dead body, Glenn Singer, in the water and pointed it out. Her keen eye and mind saw his broken watch and deduced that he was murdered at 4:10 pm. Although afraid of the dead body, she helped young William Murdoch search it for clues, discovering a hit to the back of Singer's skull and later the murder location. Freddie nicknamed William Murdoch "Billy" and continues to call him that despite him not liking it. She shared an infrequent correspondence with fellow Governor General Young Scholar Hamish McTavish. In this correspondence, Hamish writes he is being followed. Appearances and Mentions Summer of '75 * We first meet Winifred Freddie Pink in Montreal, where she is working as a Private Detective on a divorce case. She is writing down her observations in a pad before being shot at with a 32 calibre bullet which she digs out of the wall. Freddie is convinced that the camp she, Murdoch, Edwin, Hamish, and Jacques attended in 1875 is the common denominator between both events. She travels to Toronto to find Hamish dead and fellow young Scholar William "Billy" Murdoch investigating his murder. Together they travel back to Algonquin Park. * Fearless and used to dead bodies, Freddie carries and can use a small handgun for protection, chasing after danger with little thought to her personal safety. As she said "Trouble has occasion to follow me" and she faces it head-on. Freddie plans to start her own business in Toronto: "Pink's Detective Agency." Wild Child * Julia Ogden hires Freddie to find baby Roland's biological parents. A Study in Pink * Winifred "Freddie" Pink's '''past in Montreal threatens her livelihood and life. ''Hades Hath No Fury'' * Assisting Detectives Murdoch and Watts' investigation, '''Freddie goes undercover for them, joining a society of women living within a matriarchal structure where Detective Watts' sister is its founder. * When the case is cracked and Hestia's true identity is revealed,' Freddie' is accused of betrayal. She explains simply, "A'' g''irl's got to make a living." Then, she genuinely apologizes to Athena. * Freddie suggests to Julia that Demeter would appreciate talking with someone who understands the science in her experimental research. (See ep.1104) * By the end of the episode, Freddie tells Watts, "You didn't choose your sister. In fairness, she didn't choose you." When he responds with "Your face is symmetrical." Freddie turns to Julia thinking that she has offended the detective. From her own experience (ep.1004), Julia tells her that it is his way of giving a compliment. Freddie is pleased. Trivia *'Freddie' is a feisty redhead, originally from Prince Edward Island. When she appears in flashback scenes at camp in Algonquin Park, young Freddie wears her hair in braids. This is likely a nod to the fictional feisty redheaded character Anne of Green Gables, famously from Prince Edward Island, who also wore her hair in braids. Gallery 907 Summer75.JPG|Young Freddie Pink with young William Murdoch 1015 Freddie Pink.PNG|Hades Hath No Fury 1015 HHNFury 7.PNG|With Detective Watts Category:Season Nine Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season Ten